


The Captain and the Liar

by KinkStone



Category: Transformers, Transformers: MTMTE, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlets, Fluff, headcannon, headcannons, more will be tagged, rodgate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, short and long of one of my favorite OTPs. Some fluff, some angst, some nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just little Tailgate things

**Author's Note:**

> Rodimus thinks about all the things he loves about Tailgate

He loves when Tailgate sleeps in the same berth as him. Listening to the gossip or exciting news he has to share. Curling around the minibot and placing kisses all over his helm before they fall into recharge. Staying awake and watching him, listening to all the funny things he says in his sleep. When Rodimus hears his own name being mumbled, he can't help but to hold the bot tighter and kiss his faceplate.

He loves when Tailgate gets brave. He can face the world with no regrets. Defeat anyone who is fool enough to challenge him. Oblivious to the looming shadow of cyclonus or the reminding glare of the captain behind him, warning the other mech to not lay a finger on him. He tells Rodimus of his feats of bravery with the confidence of a seasoned warrior, acting out every detail.

He loves how Tailgate gets flustered when carried around. Rodimus will swoop in and take him away. Ignoring the pleas to be put down, holding tighter when tailgate tries to squirm out of it. Usually Rodimus just wants a moment alone with the minibot. Sometimes his motives are a bit more devious, and Tailgate's opposition doesn't last long. If he does it too often, he gets the silent treatment. Lot's of kisses and treats are the only way to beg forgiveness.

He adores the way tailgate sings. It's not very good. It's in the old language and sounds like someone screaming. Rodimus will spend a whole day in his habsuite, listening to Tailgate practice. Watching as he stands proudly, belting out the notes Cyclonus taught him. It's like his own private concert. Rodimus smiles like a proud fool when Tailgate shyly tells him the next song is about passion and lovers.

He loves how tailgate gets when drinking too much Engex. Flirty, touchy and inviting. Cyclonus keeps him in check, and far away from grabby mechs when Rodimus isn't around. He loves the pleasant surprise of a drunk tailgate demanding he ignore captain duties for his lover duties. Before anything can happen though, he ends up returning a passed out Tailgate to his habsuite. Cyclonus doesn't let him enter. He takes the minibot with a growl and shuts the door.

He admires how tailgate defends Cyclonus. The two have a special relationship, much like teacher and student. Tailgate tries his best not to talk about him too much, but sometimes he can't help it. Rodimus will listen, hiding his dislike for the sake of the minibot. Rodimus may hate the not-Decepticon, but he appreciates how he watches out for tailgate. 

He loves how Tailgate loves him. Letting the captain rest his head on his lap when he complains about paperwork. Helping with said paperwork when Ultra Magnus threatens to separate them. Putting up with the ego, and feeding it when needed. Mumbling "I love you too" because he can't kiss back. Sitting in silent moments of stolen privacy, just to listen to each others spark beat. The little wave when he can't come to say hello. Holding him when the guilt and the pressure breakthrough the shell, humming until he falls into recharge.

Rodimus loves all the little Tailgate things


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before they were a serious couple. Thankyou for reading!

Rodimus stared up at the ceiling, one arm around the mini-bot curled into his side. Recharge alluded him tonight, and he wasn't sure why. Tailgate mumbled in his sleep, giggling softly before his intakes continued their steady in and out. If Rodimus focused, he was able to hear the faint hum of Tailgate's spark as well. He had never notice that before, and took a moment to really listen. There was a soft jump every few seconds, then the humming again. His own spark sound was like a bouncing ball followed by a skid. When listening became as boring as counting the ceiling tiles, he huffed.

The day had been busy. Magnus standing over him like a prison guard to make sure the mountain of data pads threatening to tip at any moment was done. Dealing with issues the crew had took even longer than that: Whirl had thrown another fit and wrecked his habsuite, Swerve was accused of watering down the engex and needed someone to calm down Whirl, Rong had fallen and damaged his optic after Whirl had thrown something at him. He claimed it was an accident but Magnus wasn't too sure and had him locked up for a few hours as punishment.

After all the hectic back and forth, Rodimus was tense. He thought some training would help him wind down. He trained until he was exhausted, and happily headed to his habsuite. The moment he hit the berth, the captain found that he was far from falling into a peaceful recharge. His processor was going over all the memos he had read over earlier. Some of the were ridiculous of course. One in particular was about Swerve's badge placement.

Perhaps some quick interfacing would do the trick? He didn't want to bother Tailgate, so he would have to take care of it himself. It felt nice, but wasn't getting him anywhere. He shut off his optics and tried simply forcing himself to recharge. After a few cycles, he relented and sent a comm message to see if Tailgate was still awake. The mini-bot knocked timidly, and fidgeted with his servos nervously. 

It was one of the things Rodimus liked so much. The shy inexperience of the mini-bot was a delight. The casual relationship had been going on for awhile now, but he still acted like he was new to this. He was a good berth-mate. Eager but still reserved. They barely made it back to the berth before Rodimus had his servos all over the other. Unfortunately, only Tailgate seemed to get the restful benefits.

Rodimus looked at the wall, at his feet, again to the ceiling. Fifty-two. There were Fifty-two ceiling tiles. Four cracks in the walls. And his feet needed a shining tomorrow. If there was a window, he would have started counting stars. Another peep from Tailgate focused his gaze on the peaceful faceplate. 

The mech frowned for a moment as he thought. When was the last time he let a lover stay the night? The captain had never been fond of the act. He thought it gave others the wrong idea, that it would turn something casual into something serious. He hadn't even questioned when Tailgate snuggled up to him and drifted off. It was... pleasant.

There wasn't anything wrong with Tailgate. He was attractive in a way that was different from the burly, strong, and dominate mechs Rodimus was use to. He loved touching the soft curves more than hard angles. It was surprising how much he enjoyed being the bigger mech in the berth. Taking control the first time had been exhilarating with the responsive mini-bot 

He found that he could talk to Tailgate too. He lost track at how many times they had discussed things worrying Rodimus, or all the ideas they had to make the ship better. The captain found himself looking forward to the mini-bot's presence as more than a berth-mate during working cycles.

It terrified him. Rodimus was never a relationship kind of mech. Being held down, responsible and... vulnerable to another. It scared him. But when he looked at Tailgate, the fear eased into something else. Something comforting and warm in his spark. He wondered if he could try it. The crew might talk, but he would bet a thousand shanix they already discuss who he has and hasn't taken to the berth when he walks past. Why would this be different?

Because it was more than fun? Because it would be something he would have to work on and not run away when things got difficult?

There was a crash in the hall that made Rodimus jump. Tailgate stirred, groaning as his recharge was disturbed. He smiled as Tailgate touch the berth and his chassis, trying to remember where he is. His visor flickered on, and looked around before settling on the smiling face above him.

“Time to wake up?” He mumbled, sleep still heavy in his words.

Rodimus placed his servo on the side of the white helm and pressed a kiss to the face plate, “No, go back to sleep.” His thumb traced small circles on the metal as Tailgate pressed into it and sighs. He turned to his side, arms sliding down to Tailgate's middle, and buried his face against his neck. Tailgate shifted to get comfortable, one servo resting on the back of Rodimus' helm.

The captain felt recharge finally pull at his thoughts. He let go and drifted slowly, all the worries and fears fading away. His last thought being how nice it felt having someone beside him.


	3. Unattended captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tidbit I posted on tumblr awhile ago. Drunk Rodimus

Another mission successful meant another round of drinks and partying at swerves. The minibot was kept busy running back and forth, getting everyone their drinks. Music and conversation was loud, spirits high.

 

And the captain was drunk.

 

Ultra Magnus shook his head disapprovingly watching as Rodimus retold the story for the fiftieth time. Only with more embellishment as he became intoxicated.

 

“He was a least…..TWENTY time the size a’ Mags.”

 

“He was only a little taller than me.”

 

“Fifty times.” Rodimus mumbled, “Fifty times the size!”

 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but he caught Whirl up to something in his peripheral, “Stay here. Don’t do anything.”

 

Rodimus made a face at the Second in commands back and continued telling his story while he looked at the crowd. He let his words trail off as a particular sight interested him. Tailgate was sitting next to Rewind and Chromedome. He hadn’t been part of the mission, so he was listening as Chromedome explained in vivid detail what Whirl decided was a good idea. The minibot’s laugh made Rodimus smile.

 

“I’m jus gonna… Over thar.” He mumbled to a nearly unconscious Pipes, before stumbling away from the table. On his way, he swiped another drink from one of the drones rolling around. “Tailgate!” He greeted as he half fell, half sat down beside him.

 

The bluebot jumped slightly, dropping his swirly straw, “Oh, hello captain! How… “

 

“Yer jus so fraggin cute.” Rodimus blurted out, taking a sip“Yer face is jus… you have a kissable face Tailgate.”

 

Chromedome sputtered on his own drink nearby, and Rewind reached his servo up to his helm.

 

“Uh, t..thank you captain?” Tailgate responded, unsure if what he was saying was genuine. His spark fluttered at the fact Rodimus was speaking to him at all.

 

“I didn’t say anythin cause I thought you an Cyclonus were.. ya know. But now I’m preeeeetty sure you’re single.” Tailgate’s faceplate heated slightly as he began to stutter, “See! Yer so fragging cute! No one is tha cute!” Rodimus leaned forward, pressing their helms together, “So cute.”

 

“Captain?! Are you feeling ok?”

 

Rodimus opened his optics and blinked. “Yer even cuter up close.” He placed his servos on either side of Tailgate’s helm and leaned forward. The minibot felt his spark beat a mile a minuet. When the captain’s lips pressed against his faceplate he squeaked and froze.

 

“Urgk!”

 

Then he was suddenly gone. Tailgate looked up and saw a very upset Magnus lecturing a giddy Rodimus. He turned to Tailgate apologizing for the captains actions, and took him out of the bar. Rodimus waved back just before they disappeared around the door.

 

Laughter erupted near by as Rewind and Chromedome pat him on the back. “I can’t wait to show him this video when he’s sober. Wait till we see the look on his face! Right? Tailgate? Buddy?”

 

He turned to see Tailgate softly touching his face plate and waving at the empty door.

 

“Rodimus kissed me….”


End file.
